Chapter 1 - The One That Got Away
by ABStyle-Noona
Summary: GEE! Aku liat pake mata aku sendiri gee! / No , listen to me first peach / Noo , please don't leave baby / Mendingan ge tinggal aja sma hyung itu/ Gak , itu semua salah paham baby / Bye Gee, semoga kau bahagia sama dia / Bukan Kris nama nya kalau aku gak akan menggambil baby peach kembali ke pelukanku / Baby , wait for me , im gonna get you back. TAORIS/KRISTAO ALL EXO COUPLES


**Author**: ABStyle-Noona(Rae Mi) ^^

**Cast**: **_Huang Zi Tao_** / **Tao**

**_Wu Yi Fan_** / **Kris**

**Other Exo members**

**Title** : Chapter 1 ~ The one that got away

**Summary: _GEE! Aku liat pake mata aku sendiri gee! / No , listen to me first peach / Noo , please don't leave baby / Mendingan ge tinggal aja sma hyng itu / Gak , itu semua salah paham baby / Bye Gee, semoga kau bahagia sama dia / Bukan Kris nama nya kalau aku gak akan menggambil baby peach kembali ke pelukanku / Baby , wait for me , im gonna get you back._**

**Note: **_This is only a fanfiction which is **NOT** a real story otteh? ^^ Rae Mi cuman minjem characters nya aja sekalian Rae Mi mau bwa pulang yah~~ :3 #slaps. All the cast are belongs to their parents , God , Smtown. Rae mi cuman minjem mereka deh~ O:)_

**Boy x Boy , Lame , jelek , banyak typos , doesn't make sense , bikin muntah , bikin mual , Boys couple.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BABEH ;)!**

.

.

.

.

.

**I PRESENT THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY**

.

.

.

**LET'S READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ^~^**

'

'

'

**_The One That Got Away_**_**Щ ^A^ Щ The One That Got Away****  
**_

**_Summer after high school when we first met_**  
**_We make out in your Mustang to Radio head_**  
**_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_**  
**_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_**  
**_Talk about our future like we had a clue_**  
**_Never plan that one day I'd be losing you_**

**_And in another life I would be your girl_**  
**_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_**  
**_And in other life I would make you stay_**  
**_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_**  
**_The one that got away_**

Ternyata setelah shopping sama _Baekhyun_ hyung buat Tao lelah dan Tao pun berencana untuk pulang dan omg. Tao akan mandi hangat setelah berbelanja bersama Baekhyun hyung.

"Makasih yah hyung udah mau nemenin Tao jalan-jalan" Ujar Tao setelah mereka keluar dari tempat perbelanjaan mereka.

"Haha , ne panda~ ya udah hyung mau balik dulu yah, annyeong"

"Ne , Annyeong hyung"

Setelah Tao dan _Baekhyun_ berpisah dia berjalan ke rumah nya , _"kayaknya lagi sedang sepi deh hari ini_". itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao sekarang.

"_Euumm...Kris ge lagi apa yah sekarang aku penasaran deh , jadi pengen cepat-cepat pulang tapi kok aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu deh antara kita berdua_" Ucap di dalam hati Tao dan yah dia sedang merasa gelisah karena dia merasakan akan terjadi hal buruk antara dia dan Kris.

Setelah sampai di rumah , Tao pun langsung berlari ke atas yang di maksud ruangan Kris dan Tao , Yah obviously mereka tinggal bersama dan satu rumah itu karena dari bujukan Kris agar dia mau Peach nya tinggal bersama dan ortu nya Tao pun mengizinkan nya karena mereka yakin Kris bisa menjaga anak sayangannya.

Tao pun berlari ke atas dan tiba di depan pintu nya , saat Tao buka pintu nya-

"KRIS GE! :O " Tao pun tiba-tiba kaget apa yang dia lihat dan Bingo! Tao pun menanggis , air mata nya yang manis itu pun terjatuh dari mata nya yang indah seperti panda.

"Baby! eumm... ini bukan apa yang kamu maksud peach." Kris pun mendorong Chanyeol dari ciuman yang ganas itu. Yap. _Chanyeol_ dan Kris itu KISSING BROH! #maapalay ._.

Atas readers tau yang mencium deluan adalah _Chanyeol_, yap _Chanyeol_. Sewaktu _Chanyeol_ berusaha mencium Kris , Kris pun langsung tindak mendorong dia, tapi yah apa boleh buat toh _Chanyeol_ langsung menaruh satu tangan nya di pinggang Kris dan satu lagi nya di belakang leher nya Kris, siapa coba yang gak bisa lepas dari orang yang berbuat seperti itu eoh? :/

Sewaktu itu _Chanyeol_ itu sebenarnya lagi mabuk dan dia tidak sadarkan diri kalau sebenarnya dia mencium Kris , sahabat nya sendiri , Chanyeol mabuk berat dan itu semua karena sahabat nya _Kim Jongin_ _aka Kai. Kai_ dan_ Chanyeol_ sebenarnya mereka cuman mau ke bar Exotic Club itu untuk merasakan tempat bar yang terbaru di Korea dan banyak orang-orang datang ke bar tersebut , tapi akhirnya mereka minum dengan banyak dan akhirnya terjadilah mereka Mabuk SEKARAT! Dan Kris datang untuk menolong mereka, sigap Kris pun langsung menelpon _D.O_ untuk memberitahu kalau kekasihnya mabuk berat dan saat itu _D.O_ pun membwa_ Kai_ yang mabuk berat. Kris pun membawa sahabat nya , itulah gunanya sahabat kan? Saling membantu sama lain sama seperti Kris dan _Chanyeol_. Tiba sampai di rumah nya Kris karena_ Chanyeol_ tidak mau diam loncat-loncat , nyanyi-nynayi . dan melakukan yang gak jelas dia pun berencana membawa _Chanyeol_ ke rumah nya Kris dan Tao yang acaranya untuk memberitahu_ Baekhyun_ kalau kekasihnya itu mabuk berat. Tapi , poor Kris terjadilah _Chanyeol_ yang langsung saja mencium Kris sahabat nya sendiri , Kris pun kaget dengan cepat dia melepaskan tapi poor Kris dia tidak bisa , dan saat itu Tao pun sudah balik dari mari-kita-belanja-bu (**A/N: Noo Jonginnie ;_;** ) Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada _Chanyeol_ dan _Kai_.

Mari kita balik ke pasangan yang lagi berdebat yaitu -Taoris-

"GEGE , kau... selingkuh dari sahabat kita eoh! Aku lihat pakai mata aku sendiri geee! Aku..Benci...Gege!" Teriak Tao yang sangat keras itu, siapa sih yang gak sakit hatinya melihat pasangan kalian berciuman sama sahabat kita sendiri, Hell no way! Akan pasti nge-jleb perasaan kita.

Kris pun berlari ke depan Tao dan berusaha memeluk Tao , tapi dengan sigap Tao pun mendorong Kris dari pelukannya , Kris pun terlepaskan dri pelukannya.

Tao pun langsung berlari ke dalam dan menggambil koper nya. Tao menaruh semua pakaian nya kedalam kopernya , setelah siap dia pun langsung berlari dan menghindar dari Kris yang terus saja menarik tanggan nya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang pintu , Kris pun menarik lenggan nya dan memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

"Tao, please dont leave me. Everything is misunderstanding baby. Please listen to me baby." Ujar Kris yang sangat sedih.

"Andwae ge, aku akan pergi." Tao pun melepaskan pelukan Kris yang sangat erat dengan kekuatannya. Dan pelukan mereka pun terlepaskan, tidak membuang-buang waktu Tao pun pergi meninggalkan Kris tapi Kris pun dengan sigap memegang lengan Tao lagi.

"Lepaskan ge. aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mau kita ini PUTUS. Lets end this relationship ge." Ujar Tao dengan sangat berat hati nya, yah sebenarnya Tao masih mencintai Kris tapi Hell man! Tao salah sangka kalau menggira Kris itu sudah selingkuh darinya.

"Tapi baby, Noo please. Dont! Wo Ai Ni , Saranghae , Aishiteru , I love You , Aku mencintaimu baby. Itu semua salah paham, dengerin dulu apa alasan aku baby, please Tao." Rajuk Kris agar Tao mau mendengarkan alasannya tapi percuma deh kayaknya , karena Tao adalah orang yang gampang negative.

"Selamat tinggal ge dan semoga kau bahagia sama dia." Ujar Tao dan Tao pun langsung pergi ke dalam bus dan berencana untuk balik ke rumah ortu nya.

Kris pun menendang semua bunga-bunga atau batu batu yang ada di depan nya dia. Kris sangat frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut nya yang sangat lembut itu , teriak-teriak gak jelas , untungnya malam ini gak ada orang yang lewat kalau ada mampus deh image nya sebagai orang ter-cool luntur nanti.

Kris pun menyeringai bibirnya yang sexoy itu. Kris menyakinkan dirinya kalau dia akan mengambil Tao nya kembali dan akan kembali ke pelukannya.

"Ehm..Bukan Kris nama nya kalau aku gak mengambil baby peach kembali ke pelukanku. Baby , wait for me , im gonna get you back." Seringai Kris terlihat sangat menyakinkan kalau dia akan mengambil hatinya Tao kembali ke pelukannya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

**_The One That Got Away_**_**Щ ^A^ Щ The One That Got Away**_

Setelah perdebatan itu _Chanyeol_ pun keluar dengan bersalah hati.

"Kris, mianhae masalah yang tadi , itu bukan apa dan tidak sengaja bro." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sangat bersalah hati.

"Ya gak apa2 bro. Tapi gila banget tadi itu chan! Tao jadi salah paham." Ujar Kris dengan menghelus pundak sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkan nya.

"Omo! Terus tadi dia bilang apa? Apa kau sudah menjelaskan nya Kris kalau tadi itu adalah salah paham aja?"

"Gak , tadi Tao baby gak kasih aku kesempatan bro, dia langsung minta putus. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja bro! Aku akan mengambil hatinya kembali dan kembali ke pelukanku lagi."

"What?! Putus?! Broke up gitu maksud mu bro!" Ujar Chanyeol dan dia sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan Kris tadi , ekpresinya aja seperti ini 'O' dan matanya sangat belo sekarang malahan lebih belo dari pada _D.O_ umma.

"Haishh...gak usah keras-keras bro! sakit telingga aku nih. Iya broke up , putus gitu." Ujar Kris dengan menutup kedua telingga nya yang sakit mendenggung akibat teriakan Chanyeol itu.

"Hahaha... Mian , kelewatan sih." Ujar Chanyeol dengan menggaruk dagu nya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Ya udah deh bro, aku akan bantu kau untuk mendapatkan precious Tao mu itu, agar dia mau mendengar kesalah pahamannya." Ujar Chanyeol untuk menyakinkan sahabat nya itu agar dia kembali lagi dengan kekasihnya Kris.

"Um.. Gomawo bro udah mau bantu itu sangat berharga bro, agar dia mau percaya dengan alasannya." Ujar Kris dan berterima-kasih terhadap Chanyeol karena sudah mau membantu nya.

"Ne , itukan gunanya sahabat sejati bro." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum senang.

"Haha , ne ne ne Chan , SAHABAT SELAMANYA"Ujar Kris dengan senang dan memeluk _Chanyeol_ dan ber-tos ria.

_**I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash**_  
_**Never one, we got the other, we made a pact**_  
_**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa**_  
_**Someone said you had your tattoo removed**_  
_**Saw you downtown singing the blues**_  
_**It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse**_

_**And in another life I would be your girl**_  
_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_  
_**And in another life, I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**The one, the one, the one**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**All these money can't buy me a time machine, no**_  
_**Can't replace you with a million rings, no**_  
_**I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa**_  
_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

_**In another life I would be your girl**_  
_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_  
_**And in another life, I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

_**The one, the one, the one, the one**_

_**And in another life I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_  
_**The one that got away**_

* * *

**Ini chapter baru Rae Mi yang angst plus fluffy gitu (?)~ **

**Sebenarnya tuh , Rae Mi gak tega loh baby panda nanggis ;_; *cry in Tao shoulder* *Kris pull me away* #yaelahbangbonusamat -_-**

**Mian ne , kalau misalnya storynya pendek, kalau di comments nanti jadi lebih panjang loh haha~ :3**

**Please review ne, don't be A SILENT readers. Nanti Rae Mi doain banyak pahala , ketemu bias kalian sendiri2. O:) **

**Ini story nya inspired by Katy Perry - The One That Got Away~ Rae Mi cinta banget sama lagu ini karena setiap dengerin lagu ini berasa jadi ke inget Taoris dah (?) #eh? #apahubungannyacoba #weird._.**

**So , comments ne , ****I appreciate all of you're comments :D Please give me ur lovely comments yeorebeun.** :)

**Kamsahamnida yeorebeun *Bow with Exo* :3**

**사랑해요~ :***


End file.
